


Words Learned Today: ...

by hopeisalie



Category: DDT Pro-Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, Tokyo Joshi Pro Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Jerk Off Instructions, Kissing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Worship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeisalie/pseuds/hopeisalie
Summary: Shameless PWP about Maki Itoh and her very lucky fan, probably gona be random chapters about random fetishes.
Relationships: Itoh Maki/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Words Learned Today: ...

  
Maybe you thought the contest was a joke, it could be that you expected something else, or maybe you really did want what it offered.

  
However you ended up in this room isn't important, but you are here. Inside a love hotel, waiting for Maki Itoh to arrive. Having a contest to your fans to fuck one of them based off of random draw is pretty nuts for sure but it's not exactly out of character for her, is it?

  
At first you might've been shocked or excited but now it's really setting in, not so much "I get to fuck Maki Itoh!" and much more "Oh, I'm going to fuck Maki Itoh". Maybe it would still turn out to be a joke or a pure publicity stunt.

  
The turning of your stomach and the dread is normal, apparently. I mean everyone gets a little nervous right? Even when sleeping with mere mortals, so it only makes sense that after several years of joking about something and then it happening you'd be a little scared.

  
The only thing that really stops the dread is scrolling twitter and keeping distracted, that'll keep your mind off of it, I'm sure.

  
Well it did, until the handle on the door pulled down and practically made you jump out of your skin which was pretty scary, until the person that opened it revealed themselves.

  
"Yaaaaaaaaaay!!!!!" She shouted as she danced into the room nearly performing a full routine out of habit, hopping up and down excitedly.  
There she was, The Goddess, The Simp Queen, Cutest In The World, and honestly she lived up to it. She really was cute as hell.

  
She stopped for a moment and looked quizzically at you for a moment before saying "Wow, I thought you'd be uglier. I was sure only an ugly loser would sign up for this kind of thing!" She exclaimed with a smile despite the harsh words.  
She studied you again for a little while before saying "Why so quiet? Don't you speak English?" 

  
You opened your mouth to speak but before anything could come out Maki grabbed your cheeks and pressed them together muffling the words "Are you scared? You'd better learn to listen to what your simp queen says or else!" She said anger lighting up in her eyes.  
She freed you cheeks after a moment and you stuttered out an apology but it was clear Maki had other plans.   
I want to see it, she said declaratively

.   
For a moment you were confused but as the anger rose in Maki's eyes you realised what she meant. 

  
You hastened to your belt and undone it before sliding down your jeans enough to free it.

  
Maki put her finger on her chin for a moment and let out a "hmm" as she studied it.

"Well? Aren't you going to get hard?" She snapped, she was right but there were outside factors, the room was pretty cold and you were very nervous.

  
"Uh well I" You tried to explain before Maki cuts you off again, "Am I not cute enough for you? Hmm?" 

  
"You are! You're the cutest in the world!" You finally declared Maki seemed to perk up after that finally being affirmed and her demeanor finally shifted

  
"Good boy, now jerk off for me" She said flippantly before crossing her arms in expectation.

  
You aquisesed to her demands and began stroking, cold hands and all. 

  
"Good boy, now faster, faster!" she demanded and so you sped up, a grin began to take up her face before she spoke again, at this point you were completely hard and occasionally letting a sharp breathe slip.

  
"Stop" She commanded, every nueron in your body wanted to keep going but either your adoriation or fear of Itoh let you stop. 

  
"Good boy" She said before running her hands through your hair, then down your cheek and to your chin, pressing her thumb on your bottom lip while tilting up your chin.

  
Before you knew it, your lips were pressed up againist Maki's and you opened your mouth to let her tongue inside, she tasted sweet and any amount of time could have passed during the kiss before you'd stop.  
Eventually Maki pulled away, hard as it was to accept.

  
She wiped the saliva from her lips and smiled "You're not too bad a simp after all, start jerking again" 

  
After taking a moment to remember that this is reality you follow her instructions again, with slow and deliberate strokes, completely transfixed on her, her bright red hair, her matching lips. 

  
"Faster, simp, now!" She commanded again as you started to stroke faster and build up a rhythm she leaned in and whispered into your ear "Are you going to cum for me?" Before giggling to herself and leaning back continuing to study you.

  
"Maybe you need some more encourgerment" She said playfully before slowly undoing the top of her elaborate idol outfit, before letting it unceremoniously drop to the floor.

  
Turned out she dosen't wear a bra, but a more pressing revelation was that her boobs were perfect, super perky, bright and pink little nipples standing out of them.

  
"Is that better? Are you finally gona give me what I want?" She asked, before striking a pose and making a jerk off motion.

  
You felt yourself getting close now, precum starting to leak as your body betrayed you. Maki drew in closer again dropped to her knees, placing herself inbetween your legs and pressing her boobs together while sticking out her tongue expectantly. 

  
"Maki, I'm coming!" You exclaimed as your cum shot out of you, perfectly landing on her tongue and boobs, more than you'd ever managed before

  
Maki let out an excited giggle at this, happily drinking down the cum she managed to recieve on her tongue.

  
"Don't think I'm done with you" She warned. 


End file.
